Back To December
by Samandrielwasgood
Summary: Francis decided his relationship with Canada was getting too boring. so he left, now a year later, when he goes to visit some relatives, he meets up with Canada again. only to realise he never appritiated what he has when he had it. Song Fic, Human Names


a/n This is taken in France's POV. I was listening to the song "Back To December" and I decided to write this. BTW, when theres italics, its france thinking. (also song lyrics)

It was perfect. Mathew and I were dating for 2 years. Madly in love, what could possible gone wrong? We've done everything together, and yes sex too. We moved in together. His sweet Purple eyes always made me smile. I don't know what exactly lead me to leave, but I had to. I felt like I needed something new, he just wasn't really for me, so one December night I left our house without warning and left a letter on the table saying:

Dear my sweet Matthew,

Im sorry, but I had to leave. I love you but I need something new. I guess you just weren't enough for me. I'm hoping to forget about you. Please understand, I'm not trying to be rude, I just need a fresh new start. Don't call me or try to contact me. I hope you understand.

Love, Francis

But I never forgot about him. Every moment of everyday, his sweet smile was always in my mind. Whenever I had sex with someone, I imagined his face. But I left a year ago; shouldn't he be out of my mind already? I moved to a whole new country, but I have to go back to Canada (where we lived) to visit some family. I really hope I don't run into Matthew, I just couldn't face him.

I knocked on the bright blue door of my brother, Arthur's house. (A/N ik they arnt brothers, I just decided to make them in this) " Yo, dude who is it?" I heard an obnoxious voice yell out. Oh, its Alfred, Matthews twin brother. I wonder what he's doing here. "its me, Francis, I came to visit Arthur."

I called through the door. There was a long silence, then Alfred talked again "sorry but we don't allow scum in this house." I heard his footsteps as he started walking away, then a loud cough coming from someone else. I decided to give up and just go to a hotel, or something. As soon as I was about to wlk away, the door was slammed open, reveling Arthur. He walked up to me and slapped me hard in the face. "WHAT THE HELL YOU FROG! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" I snapped out of my shock. "What the hell was that for? I didn't do anything wrong!" I really didn't. its not like he cared about Matthew he's only met him once. I also wonder what Alfred was doing in his house. What the hell could I have possibly missed while I left? Was Matthew and Arthur dating or something?

"I want you to go to his house, and I want you to apologize. Right now! I don't care if you don't want to, I want you too. You don't realize what you've done to Matthew. I'm surprised you shown your face in this town again. You really broke his heart Francis. Your not allowed in here until you sort things out" Arthur screamed. Sheesh all I wanted to do was visit my brother again. I feel likes he's over reacting. All I did was leave him. Whatever, I guess I'll visit him anyway.

Im surprised I accually remember where our house was. I pulled up, and breathed hard. At that very moment, pulling into his driveway, ive realized what mistake I have made. Why didn't I appritiate him while I had him? It must have killed him. I'm such a horrible person. I just couldn't see him again. Just couldn't. I got out of the car and Knocked on the door. What the hell francis! What are you doing! Go run away. No I cant. Im not running away anymore. I need to sort myself out. Crap what do I say? WHY AM I FIGHTING WITH MYSELF!

The door was opened, showing a depressed looking matthew, eyes wide open with shock. "uhm…come in Francis.. sit down at the couch if you want to"

I walked in, everything was exactly the way I left it. Same pictures, same ugly carpet his parents gave us. Same Rose's he gave me on the last date we had. Except they were rotten. I decided to sit down on our, I mean his, bright red couch. He sat on the recliner next to me. We we're quiet for a while, then I started talking

"uhm.. I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while."

He jumped "u-h I'm good. B-busier than ever."

We small talk, work and the weather, Your guard is up and I know why.

_Because the last time you saw me, Is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses, and I left them there to die._

Matthew paused, "so, w-what brings you here anyway?"

this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"<p>

_And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_.

" oh…uh..i don't know what to say.." he studdered.

_These days I haven't been sleeping,  
>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'<em>

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

"I'm truly sorry Matthew, I don't know… I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
>I watched you laughing from the passénger side.<br>I realized that I loved you in the fall. And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"<p>

"F-Francis? You uh…"

_I miss your Light skin, your sweet smile,  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night -  
>The first time you ever saw me cry.<em>

" Maybe this is wishful thinking, Probably mindless dreaming,  
>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right. Im sorry, Matthew I cant take it."<p>

I got up and started to walk out "I have to go, I don't know if I'll come back. But I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
>So if the chain is on your door I understand."<p>

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December...  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

I opened the door, but a soft hand stopped me. "Wait!"

Tears started running down his cheeks. I felt one going down my own "If your going to call me a fool for coming here just to say sorry, you don't have to say it, I already know"

He shook his head, sniffling "Francis, what I'm trying to say is…I don't know how to put it"

He started to heavily cry "I still love you. And i-I've been waiting for you to come back. I Never stopped"

I pulled him into a tight embrace "Moi Non plus mon amour"

I gently wiped his tears away "I love you" I pressed our lips softly together. It was probably my favorite of all of our kisses. It was sweet and gentle, full with true love. Love that lasted for a full year without going away. Love is all you truly need to be happy. It never gets old. I never appreciated it before, but now that I lost him and get him back, I know what I have. No one can take this from me.

I pulled back slowly. "I know I don't have a ring, and this is kind of sudden, we just got back together" I got down on one knee "Matthew Williams, Will you marry me?"

He looked shocked, as If not knowing what to say, but then his face turned into a loving, caring one. "Yes, I will marry you!"

I laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

_I go back to December all the time.  
>All the time<em>


End file.
